


Chocolates and Red Wine

by KayKenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a good boyfriend, Chocolates, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kaydel is a tease, Red Roses, Rey is also a "tease", red wine, rey loves ben, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKenobi/pseuds/KayKenobi
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Ben goes out to get Rey something special. But, she has something more special in store for her favorite dark haired man.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Valentine's Day Collection





	Chocolates and Red Wine

February 14th. A date that’s been circled in a thick, red circle on his calendar for the past three months. 

Ben never thought he would ever find someone to celebrate it with (outside of his mother trying to drag him to mother/son lunches at a fancy restaurant). But now he has Rey. His Rey. A beam of light in his otherwise dark world. They had met four months ago when Rey was working at a flower shop and Ben fell head over heels for her the moment she offered to help him find the perfect flowers for his mother’s birthday. She flashed a smile and he knew he was done for. 

Now he stood in a store, staring at all the different sizes of boxes of chocolates feeling like a complete idiot. Would she want a bigger box? Or something smaller that she could finish quicker so he could take her to bed faster?

“Need some help?” A familiar voice jolted Ben out of his thoughts, causing him to jump. Kaydel, Rey’s friend from one of her university classes stood next to him with a knowing smile on her face.

“O-oh, hey Kaydel. Y-yea… I do. Kind of trying to find the right box for Rey. I just don’t know what size to get her.” Ben rubbed the back of his neck, his ears no doubt turning red under the curtain of black hair.

Kaydel chuckled and pointed to one that was bigger than his head. “Knowing how she eats, she’ll love this one. It’ll last her a while. You should also probably get a nice bottle of red wine, goes well with the chocolates and...other things.” She winked and Ben’s whole face went red.

“R-right. Well, thanks, Kaydel.” Ben grabbed the box and hurried off towards the wine, leaving Kaydel’s laugh behind him. 

Many frustrated grumbles and twenty minutes later, Ben was finally pulling up to their apartment complex where Rey would be waiting for him. He couldn’t contain his joy at seeing her again, even if it had only been a few hours since he left to stop at work and run errands. 

Slipping the key into the lock of their door, he stepped inside and looked around. It was quiet, which meant Rey had probably fell asleep reading again. 

Ben sat the wine, chocolate and roses (last minute thought) down on the kitchen counter and slipped his shoes off, relieved to get the infernal things off his too-big feet. 

“Ben?” A groggy voice whispered from the doorway of their bedroom. Rey was leaning against it, her hair tied up in a messy bun and a tired grimace on her face. She really did fall asleep. 

Smiling, Ben made his way over to Rey and kissed her forehead, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and chuckling at her putting all her tired weight against him. Not that it was much, she was a small thing. 

“Happy Valentines Day, Rey.” He whispered, cupping her face in his palms and smiling down at her. She cracked a sleepy smile and hummed before reaching up and giving him a slow and sweet kiss. 

“Is that what today is?” She teased, running her hands through his hair, causing Ben to groan in pleasure, he loved when she did that. 

“Indeed it is, my love. I got you chocolates and wine and your favorite red roses.” He smirked at her eyes widening, now fully awake and gleeful like a kid in a candy store. 

The two sat down together with the box of chocolates and glasses of wine and Ben watched as she devoured the chocolates, moaning at the different flavors. She must have forgotten what her sounds do to him because his pants felt too tight all of the sudden. 

Rey perked up and sat the box of chocolates down. “I got you something! Hang on!” She rushed into their bedroom without letting Ben respond. 

Minutes passed and she slowly stepped out of their bedroom in nothing but a deep red lingere set on. Ben’s eyes went wide and he bit back a moan. 

Rey sauntered over and straddled his lap, running her hands up and down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She could rip the damn thing to shreds and he wouldn’t care, but right now she’s going painfully slow, her eyes drinking in every bit of skin she reveals. 

Growing frustrated, Ben rips the shirt off of himself, buttons flying everywhere and eliciting a giggle from Rey. God, he loved the sound of her laughter. 

Rey leaned forward and begin to leave feather-light kisses down his jaw and neck, slowly grinding herself against his growing erection. 

“Fuck.” Ben swore, digging his fingertips into her thighs. “Rey, if you keep that up, I won’t last long.” 

“Good.” She whispered into his ear before lightly biting his ear. Ben whimpered before catching her lips in a hungry and heated kiss. He licked his way into her mouth, causing her to moan. 

Without pulling away from her, he lifted her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist as he carried her into their bedroom. He tossed her into it, causing her to giggle and bite her lip as he rid himself of the rest of his clothing. 

He pounced onto Rey, smirking. “As much as I love seeing you in red, I would love to see you without it more.” 

Nodding quickly, Rey removed her lingerie and Ben leaned back, running a hand up and down her body slowly. She shivered and closed her eyes before re-wrapping her legs around Ben’s waist. 

Burying his face in her neck, he lined himself up with her entrance before slowly pushing himself into her. 

“Fuck you feel amazing, sweetheart.” He mumbled. She dug her calves into his ass and moaned loudly, no doubt letting the neighbors know just what they were up to. 

After giving Rey a moment to adjust, he began to slide in and out of her slowly, taking his time. There were nights where he was rougher, just the way she liked it. But tonight he would go slow, savoring the sounds she made and the scent of her. 

It didn’t take long for Rey to reach her climax thanks to a few rubs to the bundle of nerves between her legs and she screamed out his name, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. 

Ben soon followed after, emptying himself into her and panting with his face pressed into the pillow next to her head. 

He slid out of her a few moments later and laid on his back next to her. Rey rolled over and he pulled her tightly against him, listening to the sounds of her content sighs and the feeling of her fingertips rubbing light circles on his chest.

“Happy Valentines Day, Ben.” She whispered, her eyes closed and a happy smile on her face.

He kissed the crown of her head and sighed contently. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a moodboard for this but for some reason AO3 wouldn't let me insert it :(  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed reading it!


End file.
